finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep/Kapitel 4
Herzlich willkommen in Kapitel 4 dieses Walkthroughs. Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Vorgehensweise nicht verwirrt und euch das Spiel Spaß macht. In diesem Kapitel geht es um den Zwergenwald, die Heimat von Schneewittchen. Genauso wie Cinderella und Dornröschen, ist auch Schneewittchen eine Prinzessin der Herzen. Also sehen wir mal, was so passiert. Wählt daher euren Charakter und los geht es auch schon! center Kapitel 4 - Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer hat die kleinsten Männer im ganzen Land? Dieses Kapitel ist gegenüber dem Verwunschenen Reich und dem Palast der Träume recht ausgeglichen, was die Anzahl der Gegner angeht. Besiegt die Gegner, die sich euch in den Weg stellen und es sollte alles kein Problem sein. Terras Abenteuer Nachdem ihr in der Welt gelandet seid, hört ihr ein Gespräch zwischen der Königin und ihrem Zauberspiegel an. Dieser verrät der Königin, dass es ein Mädchen gibt, die tausend Mal schöner sei als sie selbst. Als sie deren Name wissen will, beschreibt der Spiegel sie, sodass jeder weiß, um wen es sich handelt... Lippen so rot wie Blut, das Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz und die Haut so weiß wie Schnee. Na klar, es geht um Schneewittchen. Der Spiegel prophezeit, dass die Königin sich vor dem Mädchen in Acht nehmen muss, da ihr Herz erfüllt von Licht ist. Das sagt uns doch schon mal, dass auch sie eine Prinzessin der Herzen ist. Terra interessiert sich zunächst sehr stark für den Zauberspiegel, der alles zu wissen scheint. Als er darüber nachdenkt, dass Meister Xehanort sich in dieser Welt befinden könnte, bemerkt die Königin ihn. Er gibt sich zu erkennen und fragt sie nach Xehanort. Sie gibt jedoch an, dass der Name ihr nichts sagt und Terra wendet sich zum Gehen. Die Königin bietet Terra einen Handel an. Wenn er ihre Aufgabe erfolgreich ausführt, wird sie den Spiegel nach Xehanort fragen. Jedoch sollt ihr Schneewittchen töten und der Königin ihr Herz in einer Schatulle zum Beweis übergeben. Terra glaubt zunächst, dass die Königin auch hinter den Herzen des Lichts her ist, doch sie strebt scheinbar nur nach dem Ableben ihrer Konkurrentin. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung fragt Terra, wo er das Mädchen finden kann. Die Königin schickt euch zur Lichtung hinter dem Schloss, wo ihr Schneewittchen treffen sollt. Ääääähm... ihr geht da jetzt aber nicht wirklich hin und killt das Mädchen, oder?! oO Puuh, zum Glück erinnert sich Terra an Prinzessin Aurora und weiß, dass er Schneewittchen nichts tun wird. Sobald ihr euch nun frei bewegen könnt, befindet sich hinter euch ein Speicherpunkt, der euch zur Verfügung steht. Nutzt ihn oder schreitet voran und bahnt euch euren Weg durch das Schloss. Ihr gelangt in das Gewölbe und findet, wenn ihr immer geradeaus lauft zwei Kisten. Die größere beinhaltet einen Unversierten namens Schatzspinner und die kleinere Kiste hält einen Äther. Lauft nun rechts an einem Ofen vorbei und haltet euch dann links an der Mauer entlang. Dort findet ihr eine weitere kleine Schatzkiste mit einer Luftpost darin. Neben der Schatzkiste findet ihr einen weiteren Ofen, der jedoch noch nicht entzündet ist. Verwendet Kommandos, die das Feuer-Element beinhalten. Steigt mit den Bläschen auf und ihr werdet eine Truhe mit dem Multifokuskommando Feuersalve finden. Falls ihr grade kein Feuer-Kommando zur Verfügung habt, dann kommt später wieder hier her. Begebt euch anschließend zum ersten Ofen zurück, der bereits gebrannt hat. Nutzt auch hier die Blasenbildung und sobald ihr auf der Erhöhung seid, seht ihr erneut eine große Kiste vor euch. Auch diese beinhaltet wieder einen Schatzspinner. In der kleinen Truhe links davon, werdet ihr um einen Heiltrank bereichert, wenn ihr sie mitnehmt. Verlasst nun den Bereich und ihr werdet im nächsten direkt vor euch einen Schalter finden. Wenn ihr diesen nun mit eurem Schlüsselschwert trefft, dann öffnet sich für einige Zeit ein Tor, welches ihr durchschreiten solltet. Dort trefft ihr auf weitere Gegner und findet einen Heiltrank. Schreitet nun voran und legt den nächsten Schalter um. Nun müsst ihr wieder verdammt schnell sein. Ihr erhaltet hinter dem nächsten Tor eine Schutzformel und müsst am besten auch noch das zweite durchschreiten, sonst dürft ihr das ganze Schalterspielchen wiederholen. Hinter dem zweiten Tor lagern ein Giftklinge- und ein Feuer-Kommando. Solltet ihr Probleme haben schnell genug das nächste Tor rechtzeitig durchqueren zu können, dann nutzt Kommandos, wie Sturmlauf. Nun könnt ihr auch diesen Bereich verlassen und landet im Innenhof des Schlosses. Hier findet ihr gleich links neben euch noch einen Heiltrank. Kurz darauf gelangt ihr zu einem Shop und einem weiteren Speicherpunkt. Nehmt beide Angebote wahr, wenn ihr das möchtet und sonst haltet ihr euch rechts. Auf der Treppe findet ihr einen Lunakristall in einer Truhe und links neben der Treppe befindet sich eine Truhe mit der Umgebungskarte. Wenn ihr diese gefunden habt, dann klettert auf den Torbogen gleich links daneben. Wenn ihr euch nun mal etwas umschaut, dann seht ihr eine Truhe auf einer Wand stehen. Ihr werdet nicht bis dort hin springen können, also nutzt zusätzlich ein Sturmkommando. Wenn ihr das schafft, dann erhaltet ihr das Kommando Feuga-Explosion. Nicht schlecht, was?! Begebt euch nun zum Tor und verlasst das Schloss endgültig. Ihr befindet euch danach direkt auf der Lichtung, von der die Königin gesprochen hat. Ihr trefft auch sofort auf Schneewittchen und fragt sie nach Xehanort. Doch auch sie kennt den Namen nicht. In diesem Moment greifen einige Unversierte euch an. Zückt euer Schlüsselschwert und haut denen ordentlich eins auf die Rübe! Weil Schneewittchen Angst bekommen hat, läuft sie alleine in den dunklen Wald... oh man, immer diese kleinen naiven Prinzessinnen. *facepalm* Nach dieser Aktion erhaltet ihr das Kommando Luftgrätsche. Es ersetzt den Einsatz von Sturmkommandos und ihr könnt es bequem ausrüsten ohne dabei auf ein anderes Angriffskommando verzichten zu müssen. So, Schneewittchen ist euch nun entkommen, aber ihr wollt trotzdem versuchen den Spiegel im Schloss auszuquetschen. Also laufen wir den ganzen Weg zurück. Doch bevor wir das tun, schauen wir uns auf der Lichtung um. In Richtung des Waldes findet ihr einen Luftballon-Sticker. Außerdem wartet ein Freudenkristall noch in der Schatzkiste in dem Bereich. Lauft nun zurück zum Innenhof und bahnt euch den Weg durch das Gewölbe des Schlosses. Dabei fällt euch eventuell ein weiterer Sticker auf, an den ihr aber leider noch nicht heran kommt. Wir merken ihn uns also wieder vor und gehen erstmal weiter. Im Zauberspiegelzimmer wird die Königin uns fragen, wie wir es wagen können, ihr erneut unter die Augen zu treten. Schließlich wurde ihr Auftrag nicht erfüllt. Jedoch weisen wir sie mal ganz gepflegt darauf hin, dass wir ihren Auftrag niemals angenommen haben. Für eure Frechheit will sie euch vom Zauberspiegel verschlingen lassen. Doch dieser weigert sich, weil er lediglich auf Fragen zu antworten weiß. Wie sagt man da... Pech gehabt?! xD Aber die gute Dame hat da noch nen Trank im Ärmel. Sie verhext den Zauberspiegel und schließlich gehorcht er ihrem Willen. ---- 150px|right Boss: ''Geist des Zauberspiegels'' HP: 300 Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Ihr müsst jetzt dem Zauberspiegel eins auf die Mütze geben. Er hat euch in sich hineingezogen und will euch jetzt das Leben aushauchen. Aber keine Angst, wenn man weiß, wie es geht, dann ist das relativ einfach. Er wird sich mehrfach vervielfachen und nur der echte Zauberspiegel besitzt einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck als dessen Immitationen. Haltet immer nach der Maske mit dem lächelnden Gesicht Ausschau. Wenn ihr ihn einige Male geschlagen habt, dann wird er kurz zu Boden gehen und euch Zeit zum Angriff liefern. Danach kann es passieren, dass er von einem roten Schimmer umgeben auf euch zu kommt. Lasst ihn auf euch zukommen und blockt kurz bevor er euch trifft, so geschieht euch nichts. Alles in allem ist der Kampf wirklich einfach, wenn man den originalen Spiegel im Blick behält. ---- Nachdem ihr dem Zauberspiegel gezeigt habt, was Sache ist, besteht ihr darauf eine Antwort auf eure Frage zu erhalten. Widerwillig spricht die Königin zum Spiegel und fordert eure Antwort, auf dass ihr für immer verschwinden mögt. Tja, so wirklich hat euch das jetzt nicht geholfen, aber ihr wollt den Leuten nicht weiter auf die Nerven gehen. Ihr überlegt nun, dass Meister Eraqus seine Informationen von Meister Yen Sid erhalten hat. Vielleicht kann dieser euch bei der Suche nach Antworten helfen. Somit ist die Welt abgeschlossen und ihr erhaltet das Schlüsselschwert Schatzsucher. Auf der Weltkarte ist nun eine neue Welt verfügbar, die wir uns aber im nächsten Kapitel erst ansehen werden. Also bis dann! :D ---- Merkliste: * Für den Sticker im Verwunschenen Reich wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Palast der Träume wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Zwergenwald wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. ---- Ventus' Abenteuer Soo, willkommen zu Ventus' erster Welt, dem Zwergenwald! :D Ihr werdet hier Schneewittchen kennen lernen, die zufällig eine Prinzessin der Herzen ist. Aber da ihr nicht wisst, dass es diese gibt und dass sie in Gefahr sind, seid ihr eigentlich diesbezüglich ahnungslos, dass sie eine Verkörperung des Lichts ist. But first things first! Sobald Ventus in der Welt ankommt, wird er die Zwerge auf dem Weg in die Mine entdecken und sich wie n Keks freuen. oO Wenn ihr euch wieder frei bewegen könnt, dann erspäht ihr sicherlich bereits die Schatzkiste. Diese beinhaltet einen Heiltrank, also nehmt alles mit, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist. Erledigt die Unversierten, die sich euch in den Weg stellen und springt weiter hinunter. Dort steht dann auch schon eine zweite Kiste, die einen Äther in sich aufbewahrt. Geht noch nicht in die Mine, sondern folgt dem Weg in die andere Richtung und sammelt einen weiteren Heiltrank aus der Kiste, die ihr auffinden werdet. Nun könnt ihr die Mine betreten und euch den Zwergen vorstellen. Diese sind jedoch sehr schreckhaft und verstecken sich sofort vor euch, da ihr ja schließlich ein Diamantendieb sein könntet. oO Ihr möchtet zwar gern mit den Zwergen sprechen und sie zu Terra zu befragen, aber die Herren haben einfach zu viel Schiss vor euch. Also schaut doch mal mit eurem Schlüsselschwert, ob ihr die kleinen Zwerge finden könnt. Sammelt jedoch zunächst den Luftballon-Sticker ein, der direkt vor eurer Nase schwebt. Daneben steht auch bereits ein Mogry mit einem Shop bereit. Schaut euch ruhig sein Angebot an und kauft euch die Kommandos, die euch zusagen. Eine wirklich gutes Angebot sieht zwar anders aus, aber vielleicht habt ihr ja nen Fable für ein bestimmtes Kommando. Wenn ihr euch nun umdreht, seht ihr außerdem einen Speicherpunkt, den ihr nutzen könnt. Lauft nun tiefer in die Mine und sucht nach den Zipfelmützen. Während ihr die Mine erforscht, könnt ihr außerdem ein paar Schatzkisten mit einem Allheilmittel, einem Wicht-''' und einem '''Rachewurf-Kommando. Wenn ihr dann die sechs Zipfelmützen gefunden habt, wollen die immer noch nicht mit euch sprechen. Wen wunderts?! *hust* Ihr erhaltet aber die Auskunft, dass es hier noch ein Schloss gibt und ihr da nachfragen könntet. Na dann mal los. Verlasst die Mine und lauft den Weg immer weiter entlang. Ihr kommt schließlich am Haus der Zwerge vorbei und hört auf einmal jemanden schreien. Doch bevor ihr der Stimme folgt, schaut euch erstmal in dem Bereich um. Ihr könnt speichern und außerdem ein Feuer-Kommando, ein Gift-Kommando und eine Umgebungskarte finden. Zusätzlich befindet sich ein Eiskrem-Sticker in der Nähe des Speicherpunktes, den ihr erreichen könnt, indem ihr euch auf den Baumstumpf stellt und dem Sticker entgegen springt. Befindet ihr euch dann kurz darunter, könnt ihr ihn mit einem Schlag mit eurem Schlüsselschwert einsammeln. Betretet anschließend das Haus und nehmt die Angriffsformel aus der großen Schatztruhe. Legt euch nun das Feuer-Kommando an, da ihr es bald gebrauchen könnt. Danach folgt ihr dem Schrei und schaut mal, was da los ist. Im nächsten Bereich seht ihr sofort die Schatztruhen. Die erste zu eurer Linken enthält einen weiteren Äther und die Kiste weiter hinten ist mit Heiltrank bestückt. Folgt nun weiter dem Weg und ihr entdeckt die letzte Schatztruhe in diesem Gebiet mit einem Leuchtkristall darin. Ihr seht jetzt schon das Mädchen vor euch sitzen und heulen. Schaut doch mal, ob ihr der holden Dame helfen könnt. Ertmal beruhigt ihr sie und seid ein echter Gentleman. oO Kennt man ja gar nicht von euch... Ihr versprecht euch doch wohl hoffentlich nichts von eurer kleinen Aktion, oder? Jedenfalls will das Mädel euch erzählen, dass die Bäume sie ergreifen wollten. Ähm ja... is klar... Ihr tut das Gerede als Blödsinn ab und versucht ihr zu helfen. Zunächst braucht die Dame eine Unterkunft für die Nacht. Fällt euch da nichts ein? Na klar, die Hütte der Zwerge! Aber zunächst stellt ihr euch einander vor und somit bekommen nun auch die letzten Spieler mit, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen um Schneewittchen handelt. Nun müsst ihr dafür sorgen, dass Schneewittchen sicher durch den Wald geleitet wird. Mit der Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste beschützt ihr sie, während die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste zum Angriff dient. Passt aber auf, denn die Dame rennt sofort ohne Vorwarnung los und wird natürlich sogleich von den heimtückischen Bäumen erspäht, die schon ihre Äste ausfahren. Außerdem greifen auch die Unversierten das Mädchen an, sodass ihr alle Hände voll zu tun habt. Haltet euch aber nicht zu lange mit den Gegnern auf. Nutzt die Befehle zum Blocken und Angriff, räumt die gröbsten Gegner aus dem Weg, sodass Schneewittchen weiterlaufen kann und folgt ihr sofort. In der nächsten Szene landet ihr im Haus der Zwerge und ihr checkt kurz die Lage draußen. Derweil legt sich das Prinzesschen schlafen und die Zwergen kehren heim. Als ihr dann auch wieder zum Haus zurückkehrt, werdet ihr erneut von den Zwergen verdächtigt ein Dieb und Einbrecher zu sein. Schneewittchen verteidigt euch und erzählt ihre Geschichte. Sie war grade Blumen pflücken, als sie einem Fremden begegnet ist... (Blumen pflücken... ja klar...) Jedenfalls hatte diese Person ein Schwert, das aussah, wie ein Schlüssel und dann sind auch noch Monster aufgetaucht... (Aha! Die Jungfrau-in-Nöten Story! Jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher.) Als Terra schließlich verdächtigt wird, der Prinzessin die Monster auf den Hals gehetzt zu haben, reicht es euch und ihr entschließt die Unschuld eures Freundes zu beweisen. Speichert, kauft bei Bedarf noch Kommandos in der Mine ein, rüstet Heiltränke aus und lauft dann zurück in den dunklen Wald. Und was folgt nun? Time for a Boss Battle! Yeee-HA! ---- 200px|right Boss: ''Wahnbaum'' HP: 300 Anfällig: Feuer, Blitz Strategie: Eines vorweg: für diesen Gegner braucht ihr etwas Geduld. Er verliert ab und an einige seiner Früchte, die entweder explodieren (blau) oder eine giftige Pfütze auf dem Boden hinterlassen (lila). Außerdem kann er in die Luft springen und durch seinen Aufschlag am Boden eine Druckwelle erzeugen, die euch garantiert trifft, wenn ihr ihm selbst grade so ausweichen könnt. Er ist zwar anfällig gegen Feuer und Blitz, aber das wird euch nicht so viel helfen, da eure Kommandos noch sehr schwach ausgeprägt sind. Falls eure HP in Bedrängnis geraten, dann nutzt einen D-Link, um eure Gesundheit aufzufrischen. Falls es euch gelingt den Gegner so zu treffen, dass er kurzzeitig bewusstlos ist, dann haut drauf, was das Zeug hält. Übrigens, wenn er in die Luft springt und euch zermalmen will, dann blockt den Angriff und ihr könnt sofort vor ihm stehen und auf ihn einprügeln. Sollte mit etwas Geduld und einer kleinen Ausweichtaktik gut machbar sein. ---- Nach dem Sieg seht ihr, wie Ventus nach Terra sucht, diesen jedoch nicht findet. Stattdessen rollt ihm ein Apfel vor die Füße. oO Und was ist das? Eine alte hässliche Dame geht in Richtung Wald... hm mysteriös. Ihr gebt ihr den Apfel wieder und sie bedankt sich bei euch. Gleichwohl erwähnt sie, dass sie jemanden gesehen hat, der genauso ein Schwert trägt, wie ihr. Als ihr genauer fragt, erklärt sie, dass Terra sie nach Xehanort gefragt hat. Die Bettlerin verschwindet meckernd und ihr habt die Welt abgeschlossen. Als Belohnung winkt euch ein D-Link zu Schneewittchen und das Schlüsselschwert Schatzsucher. Wenn ihr euch nun im Weltmodus befindet, solltet ihr die Welt erneut besuchen, denn einen Schatz haben wir noch vergessen bzw. wir konnten ihn noch nicht erreichen. Geht zunächst dort hin, wo ihr der alten Dame begegnet seid. Im hinteren Teil des Bereiches findet ihr eine Schatzkiste mit einem Lunakristall. Jetzt könnt ihr die Welt endgültig verlassen... oder noch zum Training nutzen, wenn euch danach ist. Folgt nun bitte der Navigation, die euch ins nächste Kapitel in Ventus' Storyline bringt. Aquas Abenteuer Willkommen bei Aquas zweiter Welt. Wir besuchen diese jetzt vor dem Verwunschenen Reich, da es vom Level her geringer ist. Also Aqua betritt die Welt nach Ventus und somit als letzter Charakter. Zu Beginn sehen wir Schneewittchen und eine alte Hexe *hust* Dame, die ihr schweigend, aber bestimmt einen Apfel andrehen will. Doch wie fast alle Kinder hat auch Schneewittchen bei der Lektion "Keine Süßigkeiten von Fremden annehmen!" gefehlt. Also knabbert sie brav den Apfel an und fällt um. Juhuu... eine Prinzessin in Not... NOCH eine! *Kopf -> Tisch* Ich glaub, die machen das mit Absicht... Reine Herzen schön und gut, aber die Naivität könnten die Damen sich klemmen. Kurz darauf trifft Aqua am Haus der Zwerge auf eben diese, die ihr geliebtes Schneewittchen betrauern. In einem Glassarg liegt sie nun vor euch und sieben kleine Männer heulen sich bei euch aus. Der Chef erzählt euch, dass die böse Königin neidisch auf Schneewittchens Schönheit war. Mit dem vergifteten Apfel wollte sie diese Tatsache bereinigen. Die Zwerge erklären, dass sie gerettet wird, wenn jemand ins Schloss der Königin geht und mit der mal ein paar Takte redet. Ihr versteht, was ich meine, oder?! Nur leider wimmelt das Schloss nur so von Monstern und ist mit Magie gesichert... fühlt ihr euch auch so angesprochen... irgendwie scheint es, als ob wir den Job letzte Endes übernehmen werden. Ganz genau das werden wir auch. Doch zunächst gibts wieder ein paar Schätze, die wir uns krallen. Hinter dem Haus findet ihr das Rachesturz-Kommando in einer Schatzkiste. Wenn ihr dann dem kleinen Fluss folgt, dann könnt ihr eine weitere Truhe entdecken. Diese enthält ein Gift-Kommando. Im Haus selbst steht eine größere Truhe, die eine Angriffsformel beinhaltet. Bevor ihr nun die Zwergenlichtung verlasst, speichert noch kurz ab und lauft dann über die kleine Brücke hinüber in den dunklen Wald hinein. Dort findet ihr einen Heiltrank in der ersten Kiste, direkt links von euch. Die nächste Kiste beinhaltet einen Äther. Am Ende des Waldes findet ihr noch einen Supertrank in einer Truhe. Wenn ihr aus dem Wald heraus seid, findet ihr rechts einen Freudenkristall in der Schatzkiste. Lauft weiter und ihr gelangt endlich zum Schloss. Dort trefft ihr auf den Prinzen, der euch mitteilt, dass er Schneewittchen vermisst. Ihr erzählt ihm, was dem armen (ô.ó) Mädchen zugestoßen ist und er eilt sofort zu ihr. Naja, soll der mal machen. Wir sehen uns hier mal weiter um! Schaut euch zunächst im Innenhof um. Dort findet ihr eine Umgebungskarte, einen Zeitkristall, einen Brotzeitkorb-Sticker und einen Heiltrank. Jetzt könnt ihr gern noch einmal speichern und dann das Schloss betreten. Durch die Umgebungskarte seht ihr ja, wo der Eingang ist. Im Verlies findet ihr dann einen Leuchtkristall, einen Zeitkristall und ein Feuer-Kommando. Um an die Schätze zu gelangen müsst ihr nur ein kleines Schalterrätsel hinter euch bringen. Um die Tore, die sich öffnen rechtzeitig zu durchqueren, nutzt ihr am besten den Radschlag, denn so könnt ihr euch schneller bewergen. Betretet dann den nächsten Bereich und haltet euch links, um die Treppen hinunter zu laufen. Dort findet ihr in einer kleinen Schatztruhe einen Leuchtkristall und in der größeren daneben ein Monster. Außerdem findet ihr in diesem Bereich noch ein Luftpost-Item (füllt die Leiste für den D-Link wieder auf), einen Heiltrank und ein Monster in einer Kiste. Wenn ihr ein Feuer-Kommando ausrüstet, dann könnt ihr einen Ofen zum Brennen bringen, der dann Seifenblasen produziert. Diese bringen euch an höher gelegene Orte und somit könnt ihr an ein Magnet-Kommando und später auch an einen Sticker gelangen. Bisher ist er etwas hoch angesiedelt, aber wenn wir später höher springen können, dann holen wir ihn uns. Jetzt solltet ihr euch noch gut vorbereiten und eventuell nochmal eure Kommandos überprüfen. Es folgt nämlich eiiiiiiiin... Bosskampf! wohoooo! ---- 150px|right Boss: ''Geist des Zauberspiegels'' HP: 300 Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Ihr müsst jetzt dem Zauberspiegel eins auf die Mütze geben. Er hat euch in sich hineingezogen und will euch jetzt das Leben aushauchen. Aber keine Angst, wenn man weiß, wie es geht, dann ist das relativ einfach. Er wird sich mehrfach vervielfachen und nur der echte Zauberspiegel besitzt einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck als dessen Immitationen. Haltet immer nach der Maske mit dem lächelnden Gesicht Ausschau. Wenn ihr ihn einige Male geschlagen habt, dann wird er kurz zu Boden gehen und euch Zeit zum Angriff liefern. Danach kann es passieren, dass er von einem roten Schimmer umgeben auf euch zu kommt. Lasst ihn auf euch zukommen und blockt kurz bevor er euch trifft, so geschieht euch nichts. Alles in allem ist der Kampf wirklich einfach, wenn man den originalen Spiegel im Blick behält. ---- Nach dem Kampf verabschiedet sich der Zauberspiegel von euch und ihr seid wieder frei. Daraufhin kehrt ihr wieder zurück zu den Zwergen und dem Prinzen. Sie trauern immernoch um das Prinzesschen. Kann da mal jemand ne andere Scheibe auflegen? Wir alle wissen doch wahrhaft, was nun passiert, oder?! Der Prinz geht zum Schneewittchen, drückt ihr seinen Knutscher auf und sie wacht urplötzlich wieder auf, weil sie von den Bazillen des Prinzen Husten bekommt und darauf das Stück Apfel rauswürgt. Gut, in dieser Version bleibt der Apfel drin, aber immerhin wacht das Mädel endlich auf. Als Aqua sieht, wie glücklich alle sind, erinnert sie sich daran, wie Ventus eine Weile lang bewusstlos war. Das war scheinbar zu der Zeit, als sein Herz gespalten wurde. Wieder zurück in der Gegenwart, sieht Aqua zu, wie der Prinz seine Prinzessin fortschleppt und die Zwerge vorher alle noch nen Schmatzer aufgedrückt kriegen. Euer Abenteuer hier ist somit erneut beendet. Als Belohnung für den Abschluss der Welt, könnt ihr einen D-Link zu Schneewittchen herstellen und erhaltet das Schlüsselschwert Schatzsucher. ---- Den nachfolgenden Punkt sollten eingefleischte Leser meiner Walkthroughs kennen. Damit wir/ ihr eine bestimmte Sache nicht vergessen, legen wir uns ne kleine Gedankenstütze zu. Aus Erfahrung nehme ich dafür die sogenannte Merkliste. Der Einsatz eines Knotens im Taschentuch war leider nicht effektiv genug. ;P Merkliste: * Der Sticker im Gewölbe des Schlosses im Zwergenwald ist erst erreichbar, wenn Aqua höhere Sprünge einsetzen kann.